Home for Christmas
by Snowflurryflake
Summary: "She can't help but wonder, how it would be to feel both his hair and stubbles tickling her sensitive skin." Enjoy some Jisbon fluff! Merry Christmas!


**A/N**: This if pure Jisbon fluff – fluffily, fluffy fluff! You have been warned! (I also apologize for all the mistakes you might find. It was too late to send it to my beta...)

_Merry Christmas everybody!_

* * *

**Home for Christmas**

_To my Twinnie – I'm so happy to know you! Joyeux Noël!_

Patrick Jane sitting in her living room and sipping tea isn't a phenomenon Teresa Lisbon has dared to hope for during the past two years. And yet here he is, relaxing on her couch with the _Washington News_ on his knees.

She can't help but smile at the sight. It's both utterly domestic and odd – in a very positive way.

"You're staring at me." He doesn't even have to look up; he just _knows_ when she's in the same room with him.

Lisbon leans her head against the door frame and keeps watching him. "No, I'm not," she answers, not even bothering to put any serious effort into the obvious lie.

He smirks and finally puts the newspaper away. "Are you finished with unpacking?" he wonders while refilling their tea cups; and then he gestures her to join him.

With a nod she moves away from her spot at the door and sinks into the cushions so that she can accept her cup with a grateful smile.

They're quiet for a moment or two, simply enjoying the tea and the company.

It's Jane who eventually breaks the silence.

"Is there anything you'd like to do? The day's still young."

Lisbon furrows her brows and tilts her head. "We could go out for dinner later?" she suggests. "After the long flight I'm not really in the mood for cooking."

They have arrived in Washington only a few hours ago, after leaving Austin in the early morning of Christmas Eve. Both of them are lucky to have the holidays off, and since they're both still living in hotel rooms, Lisbon has offered Jane to accompany her to her cozier home in Washington – even though she isn't entirely sure if it has been her idea in the first place. Either way she is glad, that he's here with her, especially since these are the last few weeks she has left to actually live here. Washington is just way too far away from Texas so that it simply makes no sense to keep the house. The selling has been arranged already, but she can't help feeling sad about it. As tedious as it had been to work here, she has learned to love her little place of peace.

"Sounds good," he agrees, "and as the former police chief you can pull some strings to get a reservation for Christmas Eve."

She laughs softly as a response. "I don't think that will be necessary, but I'll see what I can do."

He hums in approval and then the comfortable silence returns while they're finishing their tea.

**xxx**

"Reservation's made", Lisbon informs him as she finds Jane in the kitchen, doing the dishes.

"Very good!" He dries his hands with a towel and turns to his partner. "You know, I've been thinking..."

"Even after all those years I feel quite uncomfortable when you say things like that," she mutters under her breath.

Jane raises one eyebrow and ignores her objection. "I've been thinking," he repeats, "that we should dress up for dinner, since it's a special occasion – not only because Christmas is tomorrow, but also to celebrate our reunion properly. I'm pretty sure you even have a suitable outfit to wear for such an event."

"Maybe." She makes it sound skeptical, but there's a glint in her eyes, which tells him that she does like the idea.

"I should have gotten a haircut before we left Austin," he adds with a frown, but only half serious, and he fingers the locks hanging into his face.

Lisbon shrugs with a chuckle. "I don't mind your hair, Jane, but if it's bothering you, I will give you a proper haircut."

"Really?" Jane looks at her in wonder before he corrects himself. "Why of course! You effectively raised three younger brothers. You can probably do it blindfolded."

"You rather hope I won't," she murmurs, annoyed that he figures her out so easily.

And yet, not even half an hour later Lisbon's waiting for him to finish his shower so that she can actually cut his hair in her kitchen – since the bathroom is too small and doesn't offer enough light anyway.

When he finally strolls in with nothing more on than his trousers and a towel around his neck, she is forced to admit that she isn't entirely prepared for the sight of an almost naked Patrick Jane with wet hair.

He grins at her and she's not trusting voice a single bit, so she just nods towards the stool she has set for him.

It's only when he's sitting in front of her, facing away, that she recovers her countenance.

(She's surprised, however, what a nice picture even his well shaped back makes.)

"So..." she clears her throat as she adjusts the towel around his shoulders, "how about a mohawk?" Her fingers brush against his skin, which is still too warm and damp from his shower; and for a moment she forgets what she is about to do, while her palms are resting on his bare shoulder blades.

"Only if you dye it red," he answers dryly, but he sounds distracted – it finally pulls her out of her daydream. Chuckling she retreats and reaches for a comb and scissors.

"Well, if you're sure. It surely is the right color for Christmas."

He turns his head to smirk at her, only to earn a warning from Lisbon.

"Now, hold still!" she says and turns his head back to its natural position. "Or I _will_ accidently cut your hair to a mohawk."

An agreeing grunt from him is the last sound exchanged between them for the following half an hour.

**xxx**

Soft Christmas music is carried through the warm air from the living room to the kitchen, only mixed with the metallic chiming of a pair of scissors. Lisbon is well concentrated while she's working on her ex-consultant's hair – even though it's not so much work at all. It's an occupation she doesn't mind at all. It's rather relaxing, really. The feeling of Jane's half dried, smooth curls between her fingers, the warmth emanating from his body and that fresh and manly smell of his are quite endearing if she's being honest. She's been close to him before, but never like_ this_.

She doesn't mind the change. At all.

And she's not the only one enjoying the moment.

When she steps around to cut the sides, she makes the mistake of glancing at his face. He has closed his eyes, wearing a blissful expression and carrying a small but beautiful smile on his lips.

Lisbon feels sparkling warmth bubbling up in her belly and she swallows. Her movements in Jane's hair get even tenderer as she runs her finger through it. The attraction for the man in front of her is almost overflowing her heart and she fails to suppress a quivering breath.

To cover it she coughs and puts the comb between her teeth to have one free hand, but before she can keep on cutting – not too much of course, because she loves his locks after all – she freezes.

As if he read her emotions without even looking he has slightly turned his head and opened his eyes to gaze straight away into hers.

_And somehow the world stops spinning. _

The breath gets caught in her throat and all she can do is staring back into those blue-green eyes she has always loved. His look keeps hers captured while she's unconsciously lowering the scissors and leaning over closer to him.

Since her hand is still entangled in his curls, she feels more than she sees him tilting his head upwards. Her heart does a funny stuttering in her chest, almost at the same time as her mind goes blank.

Warm, long fingers gently clasp her elbow and start trailing along her arm, sending shivers down her spine. Another hand kindly takes the comb from her mouth. Their looks are still entwined as both of them seem to wait for something, _anything_ to happen.

It's only when her gaze flickers to his lips that she finally realizes what exactly.

Lisbon flinches away from Jane as if she's been burned, and bites her lower lip as heat washes through her veins.

"I-uhm...I should finish that..." she mumbles and resumes her work, concentrating hard to stop her hands from quivering and to get her fast beating heart under control.

Lisbon can feel his eyes on her, but she tries to ignore them.

She can't be the one making the move. Maybe she's not brave enough to make that decision. It's not her decision anyway. It's his turn. She hopes he understands. (She doesn't understand it herself.)

Truth to be told, she has no idea what to think. Confusion and fear are twirling in her mind – and somewhere in that mix pleasant anticipation is completing the chaos.

**xxx**

It takes only a few more minutes until Lisbon is satisfied with what she has done. His hair is just a bit shorter and the curls are tamed but still visible. She decides that she likes it.

"Alright, you can take look," she offers, being glad that she is back to her usual composed self; and carefully takes the towel from his shoulders.

"Thanks." He gets up and walks to the mirror in her hallway. "Looks really good!" Jane calls after a moment of silence.

"I don't know why you sound so surprised," she shouts back.

"Guess I'm just amazed to discover more of your hidden talents." He's grinning, when he returns to the kitchen, while unconsciously rubbing his chin.

Lisbon eyes him warily, and finally gestures to his beard. "I can help you with that as well, if you like."

His facial expression lights up like a Christmas tree as he nods his agreement; but probably only for her benefit his answer sounds deliberately bored, "Sure, why not, if it's no trouble to you."

She rolls her eyes and replies dryly, "Not at all."

With that she vanishes into her bathroom, only to return with shaving foam and a disposable razor a minute later.

Jane is back on the stool again and looks at her expectantly. It leaves her with a slightly excited thrill in her bones as she stops in front of him. She is obviously getting used to touching him, and when she tilts his head to examine the beard closely, she knows that she's not ready to stop it yet.

Shaking the foam, she gets to work meticulously.

It's a little while later when he asks quietly, almost unsure, "Did you help your brothers shaving, too?"

Lisbon hesitates, before she nods. "Yes, when they were younger." She pauses with her task as she remembers and adds, "Occasionally they would even let me do it when they grew older. I kind of had to take over the role as their mother, but once in a while, whenever we sat together for this, I simply was a big sister helping my little – or not so little – brothers. I think they liked that."

"You enjoyed it as well," Jane states and is rewarded with a soft smile.

"I did. I needed to be their sister, at least every now and then."

He offers her a warm smile in return, and Lisbon feels her cheeks flushing.

"And now stop smiling and talking. I'm busy here," she chides, feigning annoyance.

"Yes, ma'am!" His expression turns overly serious, and Lisbon has to bite her lip to prevent a chuckle.

As soon as she's done with his face, she steps behind him and gently tilts his head back against her belly, advising him not to move while she's working beneath his chin.

"You know," he remarks mischievously, "It's quite a nice view from here." To clarify his statement he pushes the back of his head a tiny bit more against her belly.

Lisbon blushes prettily and snorts. "You do remember that I'm having blades against your throat, don't you?"

"Meh, you could have killed me years ago."

"It's such a shame that I didn't..." she whispers and when she sees him swallowing against the razor, it's enticing in a very non-murderous way.

"Lisbon..." he breathes, far too sensual for her taste, and closes his eyes.

"Shut up!" She has no idea why, but her knees are weakening all of a sudden, and it gets even worse, when Jane blindly raises his hand and puts it above hers. Above the one using the razor.

"Jane...!" It should have been a warning, but it comes out so hoarse that she barely recognizes her own voice.

It's his turn to shush her, while he's guiding her hand, but leaving the pressure of the blades on his skin to her judgment.

The immense trust he is laying into her hands is making her feeling dizzy. To keep it from shaking she places her free hand flat against his cheek, but the warm and now smooth skin beneath her palm merely makes it worse.

She's truly glad when she finally finishes the shaving without any ugly accident.

Clearing her throat she shakes off his hand and brings a safe distance between them. "There you go. Now your face is as soft as a baby's bottom."

"Why, thanks. I'm sure every man would be glad to hear that," he teases, but smiles with satisfaction, when he touches his face. He beams at his partner and says sincerely, "Thank you, Teresa!"

"You're welcome. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

"By all means, take your time to dress up. Meanwhile I'll clean up here."

"Thanks." She all but flees the room with a rapidly beating heart in her chest.

**xxx**

When Lisbon leaves her bedroom, she feels a bit like she's about to go to prom with her high school crush. She certainly is just as nervous.

"Jane?"

"Already in the hallway, my dear!" She follows his voice and when she finds him, her self-consciousness is forgotten temporary. Stepping close she can't help but smile at his sight again; he is not only wearing a freshly cleaned, dark blue suit but also a matching vest. He nearly looks like his old self again, but not quite – the truly happy and carefree expression he's also wearing hasn't been there before.

"It's nice to see you in a vest again, Jane," she admits softy and still smiling. Without really thinking, she lays her hand on his vest and traces the seams with her fingertips. "I missed it."

When she meets his gaze, his eyes are large and dark, drinking her in with tingling intensity that leaves goosebumps on her skin.

His reply comes a bit delayed and only consists of distracted humming.

"You look stunning, Lisbon..." Jane eventually manages to say, and his hoarse voice sends a wave of heat right to her core.

Shyly she straightens her wavy, silky hair and glances at the mirror. Her make-up is slightly heavier than usual, letting her eyes shine mysteriously and her lips glisten in a sensual dark red. She's wearing a deep green dress with long sleeves that barely covers her knees. A pair of elegant high heeled boots is completing her outfit and it nearly lifts her to an eye level with him.

The outfit is far from her usual clothes, but it feels good – especially since it has obviously caught Jane completely off guard. It seems as if he can't stop staring at her.

"We're making quite a pair, don't you think?" she teases to lighten the mood, while watching their reflection.

"Totally," is all he says, and he eyes her so lovingly and with longing, that the urge to kiss him becomes overwhelming. Just then she notices how close they actually are. His hot breath is grazing her cheek and his firm body is a downright invitation to lean against him. All it would need for her is shifting her weight...

"We should probably go!" The hint of panic in her voice seems to be all _he_ needs.

"No!" he says firmly, while his warm and tender hands catch her arms right on time, before she can escape again. "Enough of this! It's time to face the truth, Lisbon – Teresa..."

She's too shocked to react – maybe too thrilled as well – and she all but stares at him with wide eyes. The hands on her arms travel upwards until they can cup her cheeks. Lisbon's breath hitches in her throat as he gently pulls her close, so close that she can taste him on her tongue.

"You want this, probably as much as I do..." he whispers against her lips; and Lisbon swallows hard, thinking that he's _no_ idea how much she wants this.

Her vision becomes blurred. The aftershave he must have used earlier is luring her into his clutches.

And all bets are off as soon as his mouth brushes hers. She whimpers barely audible and it's the final impulse for Jane to lay his lips on hers for their very first kiss.

It starts slow and gentle, a soft pressure, and Lisbon sinks against him, feeling his warm body around her as he embraces her fondly.

The first movement also is a careful approaching. A foretaste of heaven.

However, it only takes a few more moments of tasting each other, of drinking each other's long missed closeness in, until love, lust and longing – all suppressed for about a decade – are catching up with full force.

It gets heated between them quickly – probably too quickly for their own good. They need to slow down, like right now, or they will throw all caution to the winds.

Jane finally breaks the kiss that leaves both of them breathing heavily.

"I promise we'll continue this right where we've just stopped," he says, but her mind is enticingly fogged, so that she hardly understands his reasoning. "Let's just pause right now, get a nice dinner and proceed afterwards, when we have every time in the world."

She moans in protest, lips resting on the corner of his mouth, and buries her fingers into the freshly clipped hair at the back of his neck. Jane tightens the grip around her and bites his lower lip in pleasure, even though he's not ready to give up yet. "Isn't pleasant anticipation the most thrilling joy of all, Lisbon? Isn't that what Christmas time is about? Isn't-"

He doesn't get to finish the next question. Her lips are pressed against his again, just when she pushes her hands under his jacket to hug him closer.

"Teresa..." he gasps into the kiss. "We should _really_ leave now – or we won't leave at all!"

"I don't mind!" Her whisper ghosts over his ear and her body arches against his, making him shivering violently. With a groan escaping from deep down in his throat, he crushes her against him, unable to resist her lips any longer.

When he finally releases her, their faces are flushed and heated, their lips red and swollen.

He places short, open-mouthed kisses along her jaw and pants against her neck almost pleadingly, "Let's go, please...We shouldn't have dressed up for nothing – as much as I would like to get you out of that dress right now – I want to enjoy it on you just a bit longer. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"You'll make it up to me...?" she wonders and sighs in bliss as he nibbles at her earlobe. The meaning behind these words, however, goes far deeper than the obvious one – and they're both very aware of that. Nevertheless Jane doesn't hesitate.

"For the rest of my life. I promise!"

And finally she dares to believe that he will keep his promises.

**xxx**

Later, much later, when he awakes her in the middle of night, whispering _"Merry Christmas..."_ while caressing every inch of her body and re-discovering what he has explored during the fulfillment of his first promise, she can't help but wonder, how it would be to feel both his hair and stubbles tickling her sensitive skin.

Maybe she'll know...in the not too distant future.

**The End**

* * *

I do love Simon's look right now, but I also want to see something like that happen in the show. **Like seriously, Bruno!**

_Merry Christmas, my dear Mentalistas, merry Christmas!_

Love,

Snow :)


End file.
